La niña que lo equilibraba todo
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Extraños "atentados" se han llevado a cabo y no por obra de digimons. Sólo Hikari parece ser consciente de los extraños hombres vestidos de negro y los seres demoniacos que atentaban la paz a su alrededor. La pregunta era: ¿por qué? / Éste fanfic participa en el reto Mundos equivocados" del foro "Mundo Digital".
Éste fanfic participa en el reto Mundos equivocados" del foro "Mundo Digital".

Los fandoms que implementé son los de _ **Digimon**_ y _**The Mortal Instruments**_ , novela escrita por Cassandra Clare.

* * *

Descripción sobre The Mortal Instruments: Es la saga de una novela escrita por _**Cassandra Clare**_ , que relata la historia de los Nefilims o Cazadores de sombras que pertenecen a una raza que involucra ángeles y humanos y su misión es proteger a la tierra de los demonios, como también traer la paz a las calles de los Downworlders o subterráneos que serían los habitantes sobrehumanos: brujos, vampiros, licántropos, hadas, etc.

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. The Mortal Instruments ni sus personajes tampoco me pertenece, son obra entera de Cassandra Clare.

Summary: Extraños "atentados" se han llevado a cabo y no por obra de digimons. Sólo Hikari parece ser consciente de los extraños hombres vestidos de negro y los seres demoniacos que atentaban la paz a su alrededor. La pregunta era: ¿por qué?

Cantidad de palabras: 9999 (lo sé, hasta a mí me ha sorprendido xD)

* * *

 **.**

 **La niña que lo equilibraba todo**

El primer temblor no fue para alarmarse, era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados de sentir, pero los siguientes sacudieron el suelo en el que estaba parada los hizo perder el equilibrio y caer contra éste, chocando unos con otros mientras la desesperación iba en aumento.

Y de pronto, quietud, como si hasta hace unos segundos no estuviesen presenciando un sismo nivel 3.5. La confusión era vista en los ojos de quien mirase y aunque buscara una respuesta coherente, no hacía más que aferrarse al pilar de metal que tenía próximo a ella.

Pero cuando todos fueron recomponiéndose y soltaban comentarios de sorpresa, ella no dejaba de observar la ventanilla del piso en el que estaba, teniendo la vista de la ciudad con su ajetreado andar.

―¿Hikari? ―Oyó como la llamaba Noriko, su amiga, pero ni aun así ella no dejaba de observar la ventanilla a la espera de algo que no sabía―. Vaya, qué temblor, ¿no? Duró muy po…

Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire cuando otro temblor, mucho mayor a los anteriores, los sacudió y la sensación de que el edificio podría caer, las asaltaron. Gritaron como nunca, pero eso sólo era el principio.

Los vidrios de las ventanas explotaron por la fuerza de los temblores y ambas se cubrieron con sus espaldas para no salir lastimadas. Hikari levantó la mirada y vio algo sobrevolando los cielos, algo que no supo cómo describir, sólo sabía que no era humano.

Era un ser gigantesco, como un camión de carga, pero de aspecto grotesco y gelatinoso, con unos cuernos saliéndole de lo que sería su cabeza. Emitía unos ensordecedores gritos que la hicieron taparse los oídos.

―¡¿Qué es eso?! ―Bramó Hikari.

―¿Por qué gritas? ―Cuestionó Noriko con preocupación. Hikari la miró con duda, como si acabara de hablarle en otro idioma.

―¡¿No lo escuchas?! ―Siguió hablando en voz muy alta que hizo fruncir el ceño a su compañera.

―¡No sé de qué estás hablando, Hikari!

―¡¿Qué?! ―El sonido de más vidrios quebrándose la hizo volver a mirar hacia la ventanilla que la mantenía al tanto del exterior, pero parecía ser la única.

Detrás de aquella criatura desconocida, Hikari vio algo pequeño y negro sobrevolar los aires desde alguna parte del edificio en el que estaba, pero en un piso superior que ella no supo reconocer. Se puso de pie con fuerza y caminó hacia la ventana que daba con el exterior, intentando darle nombre a aquello que veían sus ojos.

Se dio cuenta que era una persona, un hombre de vestimenta negra y una extraña vara luminosa que empuñaba como un arma y con la cual, sin saberlo, la utilizó de tal manera para atravesar a la criatura con mayor profundidad de la que ella creyó posible y entonces, del ser desprendió un aura oscura, como si acabara de pinchar un globo cuyo aire era negro.

Todo esto se desarrollaba en el aire y ella no ameritaba la credibilidad de lo que veía.

―¡Hikari! ―se volvió hacia Noriko como si la acabaran de despertar de un sueño. Su compañera se veía aturdida y antes de poder hablar, otro sismo y las sacudió, la diferencia estaba en que Hikari acabó por golpearse contra la ventanilla, cortándose los brazos y parte del rostro, hasta que los temblores hicieron tambalearse al edificio.

Hikari sólo pudo ver cómo la imagen de Noriko se quedaba pequeña, mientras ella era aventada al aire, fuera de la seguridad de la construcción y cayéndose como si el tiempo corriera con lentitud.

Gritó desesperada, desgarrando su garganta en el proceso, sintiendo que el miedo a morir superaba al dolor provocado por los cortes que traía encima.

El cielo se hizo inmenso y su caída eterna.

Y entre tanto pánico…, sintió que alguien la sujetaba.

Todo se volvió negro entonces.

* * *

Abrió los ojos despacio y de a poco, fue dándole forma a todo lo que veía. No era su cuarto, no era su cama y estaba segura que la ropa que portaba tampoco era suya, el aroma de desinfectante se lo decía.

―¡Hikari! ―Le alertó oír la voz alta de alguien llamándola. Vio entonces el rostro de su hermano mayor, mirándola con el pánico y el alivio entremezclados―. Dios…, al fin despiertas…

―¿Hermano? ―miró a sus costados y sintió el peso de su madre encima suyo, abrazándola mientras lloraba en su pecho.

No comprendía qué estaba sucediendo, pero sentir la mano de su padre acariciando su cabeza y observar su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas, supo que de algo grande se trataba y ella no lo dimensionaba aún.

Cuando sus padres se tranquilizaron, su hermano se encargó de informarle a cerca de todos los acontecimientos que sacudieron las noticias. El Edificio de arte Tatsuyama, en el que se encontraba ella y Noriko, como los alrededores de ésta sufrieron importantes destrozos, cuya naturaleza no pueden ser identificados, pero el hecho era contundente, como las grandes bajas sufridas por aquel terrible accidente.

―Los destrozos dejaron importantes pérdidas. No hubo muchos sobrevivientes. El edificio se derrumbó y los alrededores fueron igualmente afectados. No se sabe por qué sólo esa zona sufrió tremendos destrozos, mientras los demás están intactos ―Dijo Taichi.

Hikari lo escuchaba con atención y con el terror y sorpresa grabados en su semblante. Pensó entonces en su amiga y su rostro se tornó pálido.

―¡Noriko! ¡Hermano, dime que Noriko sobrevivió! ―Al decir eso, el rostro de su hermano se ensombreció un poco, alertando lo peor a ella.

―Sobrevivió ―Dijo Taichi, pero su tono de voz no sonaba a alivio―, pero su estado es muy delicado.

Hikari no pudo ni hablar, no pudo más que externalizar un gemido de dolor al imaginarse a su amiga entre escombros. Negó con frenetismo y su madre la abrazó con fuerza. Llorar por Noriko no era suficiente. Hubo muchos fallecidos y personas no identificadas, perdidas entre escombros.

No, llorar no era suficiente.

* * *

Firmó los papeles del hospital donde figuraba su dada de alta. Su madre acarició su espalda, percibiendo aquel decaimiento que fue arrastrando desde que todo aquel derrumbe sucedió. Su compañera y amiga seguía debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte; muchas personas han sido víctimas de lo mismo, personas que habían ido a la exposición de arte o fotográfica como cualquier día, como ella, como Noriko.

Y entre tanta tristeza, se cuestionaba: _«¿Cómo fue que sobreviví?»._

Ella recordaba haber caído por la ventana de su piso con un claro destino que terminaba en el asfalto de la calle, con sus sesos desperdigados por doquier, en lugar de eso, despertó en una cama de hospital, con apenas unos cortes en los brazos y en el rostro, mas nada. Nadie vio que ella cayó del edificio, nadie presenció cómo fue lanzada a la nada ni cómo acabó en la calle sin ninguna otra herida más allá de cortes.

Lo pensó un momento y nada tenía sentido. Ella tendría que estar muerta.

―¿Ocurre algo, Hikari? ―Oyó a su madre preguntar. La trajo de regreso a la realidad. Sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

―No es nada… ―miró a su madre y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo―; ¿podríamos ir a un sitio antes de regresar a casa?

* * *

Mirara donde mirara, sólo había un edificio deshecho, con tantas historias finalizadas allí. Recordaba a Noriko quejarse de muchas cosas, entre ellas su último año de secundario y a ella insistiéndole que aquel sería su mejor año.

¿Mejor año?

Apretó con fuerza el mango del paraguas que sostenía con firmeza, intentando resguardar las ganas de romper en llanto nuevamente. La lluvia caía a su alrededor y mojaba el desastroso edificio del que casi no quedaba nada.

Había varias personas de pie al igual que ella, llorando a sus fallecidos mientras otros, bomberos, intentaban dar con algo más que piezas materiales destruidas.

Escuchó el móvil de su madre y sintió la mano de ésta sobre su hombro, avisándole que tomaría esa llamada. Hikari no podía sino mirar lo que tenía delante, mientras trataba de comprender todo lo que había sucedido en cuestión de segundos.

Ella había insistido a Noriko en ir a la exposición fotográfica que se iba a realizar en el edificio Tatsuyama. Amaba la fotografía y quería ir a ver los tantos trabajos que iban a ser expuestos ese día y mientras desfilaban sus pasos entre pinturas o tomas fotográficas, la primera sacudida detuvo los movimientos de todos para alertarlos. Algunos insistieron en continuar en lo que estaban y aunque la mayoría quiso regresar su atención a las obras de arte, las miradas disimuladas y los comentarios bajos no cesaron.

Y fue cuando el segundo temblor los hizo caer contra el suelo. Nadie esperó que aquello sucediera. Los salones comenzaron a ser evacuadas, pero ella no se podía mover, ella tenía la vista puesta en la ventana donde se veía la ciudad y donde _eso_ había aparecido.

―Hikari ―La voz de su madre le hizo pegar un respingo que también sorprendió a la mujer―, lo siento, no quise asustarte.

La castaña iba a negarlo cuando, al girarse hacia su madre, pudo ver algo que sólo respaldaban sus ideas.

Un hombre alto y vestido de negro, con una capucha sobre la cabeza ocultaba casi la mitad de su rostro, yacía de pie a unos metros de ellas, mirándola fijamente.

Su sangre se heló. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de Hikari y recordó al hombre sobrevolando los aires para apuñalar a aquella extraña criatura con cuernos mientras ambos caían contra la gravedad.

Aquella era una calle transitada y los vehículos iban y venían sobre ésta. La imagen del hombre desapareció como si haya sido sólo un sueño. No, no era un sueño.

Tuvo el impulso de seguirlo, de encontrarlo y preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo.

Sintió la mano de su madre sobre el hombro y se volvió a mirar su rostro preocupado.

―Creo que ya has visto demasiado, Hikari…; regresemos a casa.

Su madre la miraba como si no comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo y necesitara tiempo para procesarlo. Sonrió solamente y se dejó llevar por ella.

* * *

Seguía pensando en el hombre del día anterior, en como nadie parecía verlo y cómo sus ojos celestes la observaban nada más que a ella. Mordió su dedo a modo de tranquilizar sus pensamientos. Estaba dándole demasiada importancia a algo que sólo su imaginación y su cansancio le ocasionaban. Efectos post-trauma suelen llamarlo, cuando comienzas a experimentar alucinaciones debido a lo que has pasado. Ella presenció el derrumbe de un edificio y el saber que su amiga está hospitalizada le generaba tanta inquietud y miedo. No estaba vetada la idea de que todo lo que vio el día del accidente como lo del día anterior, sean sólo productos de su imaginación trastornada.

―¿Hikari? ―La voz de su hermano la hizo girar a mirarlo, estaba de pie en el umbral de su habitación―. ¿Segura que quieres ir? Sabes que todos comprenderemos si tu…

Hikari sonrió solamente a su mayor. Al día siguiente sería 1 de Agosto, el aniversario que los vinculaban a aquella aventura de años atrás. Negó a su hermano, consiguiendo que él se relajara un poco más.

―Estoy bien, hermano. No quiero perderme algo tan importante, además ―Taichi sonrió.

―Supuse que dirías eso. Prepara sólo lo necesario, ¿de acuerdo? ―Asintió y Taichi dejó su cuarto.

Hikari apretó con fuerza el abrigo que estaba doblando para introducir a su mochila. Odiaba ver esa mirada en su hermano, en todos de hecho, como si ella volviera a ser la niña enfermiza de antes, la que no puede valerse por sí misma, a la que hay que proteger…

Ella sabe lo que vio y estaba segura que, si se lo decía a alguien, la tratarían de loca. Sólo había alguien que no lo haría.

* * *

Al cruzar el ordenador que les vinculaba al digimundo, el sol radiante de la mañana los recibió, al igual que los rostros alegres de sus compañeros digitales. Todos corrieron a abrazarlos y aunque las visitas se habían vuelto menos frecuentes que cuando aún estaba en primaria, el sentimiento no había cambiado.

―¡Vamos, hemos preparado un banquete para ustedes! ―Había dicho Agumon con emoción, secundado por sus amigos. Los jóvenes elegidos sólo sonrieron para seguirlos, la idea que hayan preparado algo para ellos era un detalle muy bonito.

Claro que el concepto de _banquete_ difería bastante entre el mundo humano y el digital. Varias hojas verdes servían de bandeja a la cantidad inimaginable de pescado asado; junto a éstos, había un tarrón cerámico con lo que parecía ser jugo de fruta. Los jóvenes compartieron una mirada cómplice porque era de esperarse ese tipo de banquetes. Rieron y se sentaron a comer cada uno junto a su digimon.

Una ronda de anécdotas surgió que acompañó un coro de risas. A Hikari le gustaba ver esa escena, le recordaban un poco a cuando era más pequeña. Un deje de nostalgia y tristeza sacudió su semblante y aquel detalle pasó desapercibido por todos, salvo Tailmon.

―¿Hikari? ―Ella dio un respingo al oír su voz―. ¿Qué te sucede?

La digimon gato era una de las más maduras, ella nunca llamaría la atención de no ser necesario y se lo agradecía, principalmente por no elevar la voz al preguntarle; no quería que todos fueran a cuestionarla.

―¿Te parece si damos un paseo? ―Tailmon asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Ninguna de las dos hizo ruido al levantarse y al marcharse de allí, ambas eran expertas en desaparecer como la niebla cuando lo creían conveniente.

Conforme fueron caminando, Hikari le relató a su digimon todo lo sucedido, desde el derrumbe, su milagrosa salvación, aquel ser extraño y el hombre vestido de negro al que vio en otra ocasión. Recordarlo, la llenaba de intriga. Tailmon no dijo nada hasta que su compañera terminó.

―¿No se lo has dicho a nadie? ―Inquirió.

―No. Crearían que son alucinaciones post-trauma ―Tailmon asintió, comprendiendo su inquietud―. ¿Crees que sólo lo estoy imaginando?

―Creo que sólo hay una manera de saberlo ―Respondió su digimon con toda seriedad.

* * *

Llegaron al departamento luego de su incursión al mundo digital, Taichi hablando y riendo de todo cuanto se acordaba, mientras Hikari sólo podía asentir con una sonrisa, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que habló con Tailmon.

―¿Irás a visitar a Noriko mañana? ―Preguntó Taichi al verla marcharse a su cuarto. Hikari asintió―. Se recuperará, Hikari.

―Lo sé. Gracias, hermano.

Ella esperó a que su mayor se metiera en su cuarto, así hizo lo mismo y encendió el computador. Había aprendido de memoria como abrir el portal digital que la conectaba con el digimundo, así que sólo apuntó su D-3 a la pantalla y ésta se tornó brillosa. Cuando pasó la luz, Tailmon estaba de pie en el suelo. Había funcionado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tanto Tailmon como Hikari fueron a visitar a Noriko al hospital, encontrando que no había nada nuevo por rescatar, ella seguía inconscientemente y luchando por vivir. Las ganas de llorar siempre la asaltaban cuando recordaba a su amiga entubada, pero la impresión de verla directamente era más dañina.

―Prometo averiguar lo que sucedió, Noriko... ―Dijo Hikari, como una promesa a la amistad que tenía con ella.

Al salir de allí, Hikari y Tailmon tenían sólo un lugar a donde ir y responder todas sus dudas: Fuji Tv, allí donde el alma de Wizardmon aún vagaba.

Llegada a la parte más alta del edificio, Tailmon llamó a su amigo y sólo bastó unos segundos para verlo.

―Tailmon…, Hikari-san…, qué alegría verlas.

Hikari asintió a su saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Queremos preguntarte algo, Wizardmon ―Habló Tailmon―. ¿Has oído algo sobre el derrumbe del edificio Tatsuyama?

El digimon fantasma lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

―Han estado hablando mucho de eso por aquí. ¿Qué hay con eso?

―He estado en ese edificio cuando todo sucedió y he visto una criatura extraña saliendo de él, rompiendo las paredes y creando el derrumbe.

―¿Una criatura extraña? ¿Un digimon, quizás? ―Ambas negaron.

―Nunca he visto un digimon semejante, Wizardmon ―Se atrevió a decir Hikari, relatándole las características físicas de ésta y hablándole también del hombre extraño que lo asesinó.

―¿Un hombre con una vara luminosa? ―Preguntó Wizardmon sin poder creérselo.

Hikari se mordió el labio ante la idea de no ser creída. Si se ponía a analizar los hechos, sonaba a demasiada fantasía como para ser verdad.

―Solamente Hikari pudo verlo..., tanto al monstruo como al hombre. ―Wizardmon lo pensó un momento.

―Según me cuentas, ninguno de los dos tiene características digimons; no he oído hablar de nada semejante, salvo...

Un temblor sacudió el edificio. Los tres compartieron una mirada sorprendida. Tailmon fue hasta la barandilla del lugar a observar lo que sucedió, seguida por Hikari.

La quietud volvió a asaltar y entonces las ventanas de los últimos pisos se rompieron, escuchando gritos por doquier.

―¡Tenemos que irnos, Hikari! ―Habló Tailmon, preocupada por el bienestar de su compañera.

―¡Podría ser el hombre del que les hablé! ―Insistió y antes de poder recibir una negativa por parte del gato, el centro del techo se abrió dejando salir a varias criaturas oscuras con características semejantes a la que Hikari había visto, como la piel oscura, los cuernos y ojos rojos; chillaba de manera gutural y eso las hizo cubrirse los oídos.

Hikari abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando el hombre de la capucha negra y la vara luminosa apareció, en compañía de otros semejantes, cada uno portando un arma similar y todos en guardia.

―¡¿Podrías tener mejor puntería para la próxima?! ―Escuchó la voz de una mujer también vestida de negro y un látigo plateado en su diestra.

―Era acertarlo a él o herir a Alec. De nada, Izzy, salvé a tu hermano ―Contestó el hombre rubio.

―Ya, que están furiosos ―Alegó un tercero refiriéndose a los tres seres extraños a los que ellos rodeaban.

Los tres vestidos de negros se lanzaron a por las criaturas, utilizando la vara como espada aún a pesar de la corta longitud de ésta. Uno de los seres resultó herido, emitiendo aquella aura oscura que salía de donde lo cortaron.

―¿Quiénes...? ―Tailmon iba a preguntar, pero entonces las criaturas extrañas las reconocieron y una de ellas se lanzó con toda intención de atacar a Hikari.

Era veloz y Hikari no pudo más que sacar su D-3 con miedo. La impresión de ver a aquella criatura se sentía como si viese al mismo infierno.

―¡Hikari! ―Bramó Tailmon y el grito de su compañera fue lo que hizo al D-3 reaccionar, permitiéndole a Tailmon digievolucionar.

La complexión pequeña del gato fue cobrando otra forma, extendiéndose y conformando un físico más humano. La iluminación que emitía su digievolución, hizo a la criatura hacerse para atrás. Angewomon estaba delante de Hikari, con sus alas extendiéndose y sus brazos colocados de tal manera lanzar una de sus flechas.

―Será mejor que retrocedas, Hikari... ―La adolescente asintió para obedecerla. La flecha de Angewomon fue disparada precisamente en el pecho de aquella criatura, sus gritos eran desgarradores y parecían sucumbir a la herida, pero más allá de una herida de flecha, parecía que se retorcía por algo más dañino para ésta.

―¡Cuidado! ―Angewomon miró a quien le advirtió, pudiendo ver como las otras dos criaturas se abalanzaron sobre ella. Sólo bastó un movimiento certero y dos flechas hirieron en lugares estratégicos.

―No son digimons... ―Alegó Hikari al darse cuenta que en lugar de desaparecer como datos, ésas criaturas iban derritiéndose hasta dejar un charco oscuro debajo de ellos.

―¿Que...? ―La voz de una de las personas vestidas de negro llegó a ambas, los tres las observaban como si los extraños seres sean ellas―. Tú...

―¡Jace, hay que irnos! ―Jaló la única chica del trío, mas el llamado Jace no dejaba de observar ni a Hikari ni a Angewomon.

―¡Espera! ―Rogó Hikari, pero los tres ya se habían marchado.

Angewomon recobró su forma felina, cayendo a los brazos de Hikari, ambas observando por donde sea que se hubieron marchado esas tres personas.

―Será mejor hacer lo mismo antes de que piensen que hemos sido nosotras las causantes de éste desastre ―Hikari asintió.

* * *

La noche había llegado y se había despedido de sus padres hacía ya unas horas atrás. Sentía a Tailmon acurrucarse contra ella y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, Hikari no podía conciliar el sueño. Los acontecimientos de la tarde seguían en su mente, seguían reproduciéndose y el verlo en las noticias como "posible atentado en la cadena televisiva Fuji TV". Al ver la filmación proporcionada por la noticia, nadie más que ella podía ver a los extraños seres oscuros que rodeaban el edificio, como cual peste siendo desprendida de ésta.

Se aferró con fuerza a su almohada y hundió su rostro en ella.

Y entonces, Tailmon se enderezó en su sitio, alertándola. Miró a su compañera digimon sólo para encontrarla con la vista puesta en la ventana de su habitación que daba a la calle.

―¿Tailmon? ―Se animó a preguntar porque nunca había visto tan en guardia.

―Está aquí ―Dijo y Hikari apresuró la vista hacia la ventana comprobando lo que Tailmon decía. Allí estaba _él._

El chico de vestimenta negra parecía no distinguirse del cielo oscuro, salvo esos orbes azules tan brillantes como el día mismo, sentado en el balcón del departamento frente al suyo, ante la ignorancia de todos, salvo para ella. Y quizá fueron sus ojos, intensos y profundos, los que la hicieron dejar la comodidad de su cama y aventurar sus pies fuera de ésta.

―Hikari, no lo hagas ―Advirtió Tailmon, debatiéndose entre mirar al desconocido y a su compañera, pero ella no parecía querer oír de precaución en esos momentos. Se lo decían sus pasos, dados en dirección a la ventana― ¡Detente! ―Expresó con alarmante voz, pero ella ya tenía la perilla de la ventana en su mano y con un giro, ésta se abrió.

Un momento en esos ojos azules, brillantes y fríos bastaron para Hikari tuviera plena confianza en él.

―Le hubieras escuchado a tu gato parlante… ―Fueron las palabras que recibió Hikari al tenerlo frente a ella, sin dejar su posición en aquel balcón.

Ella formuló una pequeña sonrisa, que antes de lucir amable, mostraba confianza.

―De querer hacernos daño, has tenido otras oportunidades… ―Entonces vio una sonrisa en el desconocido y cuando parpadeó, lo tenía delante de ella a unos escasos centímetros. Se hizo para atrás, a diferencia de Tailmon que enfrentó al sujeto a pesar de la diferencia de estatura.

―¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Su voz no ameritaba duda alguna y el hombre de negro se bajó la capucha, enseñando su cabellera rubia y con delicados bucles, como si éstos fuesen delineados con dulzura y pintados con cautela.

Verlo, a Hikari le provocó una sensación de deja vú que no supo cómo definir y menos al tener a Tailmon tan inquieta.

―¡Responde! ―Hikari la contuvo antes de que ésta saltara contra el recién llegado.

―Vaya…, es la primera vez que veo a un gato parlante…, que no sea un demonio al menos ―La Yagami levantó su mirada hacia él y lo vio sonreír hacia ella―. Vine por lo mismo que ustedes han ido al edificio de ésta tarde: quiero respuestas.

―No creo que te seamos de mucha ayuda entonces ―Dijo Hikari.

―¿Quién eres? ―Preguntó Tailmon.

―Sí, sobre eso, lamento mi falta de etiqueta, a veces olvido presentarme cuando tengo gatos rabiosos delante ―Sonrió al ver a Tailmon forcejear contra las manos de Hikari―. Mi nombre es Jace Herondale y supongo que el Arcángel que apareció en el edificio la has invocado tú, ¿no?

―No he invocado a ningún arcángel… Espera, ¿por qué sólo yo puedo verte? ―Preguntó la castaña y él la señaló con su índice.

―Precisamente esa es una de mis dudas ―Se acercó más, pero Tailmon saltó en su contra y lo hizo retroceder―. Hmp…, qué linda. ¿No tiene correa?

―Sí serás…

―Tailmon, espera ―La muchacha tomó a su digimon en sus brazos y trató de tranquilizarla―. Deja que hable, por favor.

―Él no me agrada, Hikari. Huele extraño.

―¿Disculpa? Aquí la de pulgas es otra ―Y una batalla de miradas se desató entre ambos, con Hikari de por medio.

―¿Podrías responderme? ¿Por qué sólo yo pude verte en las ocasiones anteriores? ―Jace dejó de mirar al digimon para centrarse en Hikari y se pasó una mano por el cabello, pensativo.

―Escucha…, tienes dudas al igual que yo y sólo se me ocurre un lugar al cual recurrir para saciarlas ―Abrió un poco el cuello de su prenda y le enseñó extraños tatuajes que Hikari nunca antes había visto, mas Tailmon no podía sino fruncir el ceño al contemplarlo―. Pertenezco a una raza híbrida, producto del cruce entre ángeles y humanos; es posible que no me creas, pero es todo lo que puedo decirte con certeza, porque sólo un nefilim, o sea yo, puede ver a otro nefilim o tener contacto con demonios y/o ángeles o seres sobrenaturales, porque humanos, o sea tú, no tienen esa capacidad, porque…, bueno, son una raza inferior, pero ya lo saben.

―¿Sigues creyendo que es alguien de fiar, Hikari? ―Preguntó Tailmon.

Hikari tragó un momento y miró a Tailmon, expectante de lo que podría decir a continuación. Pensó en Noriko y en todas las personas que sufrieron en aquel derrumbe. Entonces no hubo más dudas.

―Necesitamos respuestas, así que…

―Eso creí ―Se giró sobre sus pies y sacando una extraña vara casi translúcida y brillante, dibujó algo en el aire que luego cobró materia al volverse un hoyo brillante, que escapaba de la realidad del entorno―. Oh, claro, eres nueva. Esto es…

―Un portal. Lo sabemos ―Dijo Tailmon―. Por si lo olvidas, soy un ser _sobrenatural_ y sí, sé lo que son portales.

Jace hizo una mueca y les hizo un gesto para lo siguieran al interior del hoyo. Hikari miró a Tailmon y de esa manera, ambas imitaron al nefilim.

* * *

Una antigua y desolada construcción, abandonada sin nada más que escombros qué ofrecer era lo que tenían delante. Antes de que Hikari pudiera preguntar algo, Tailmon le señaló unas inscripciones en kanji que lo nombraban como "templo" y entonces ella pudo reconocer al viejo y abandonado templo que había a las afueras de Tokio. Pero todo cambió al mirarlo nuevamente, encontrando al mismo templo, pero en condiciones completamente distintas, observándola ilesa, nueva, pulcra.

―Bienvenidas a nuestra humilde y temporal morada.

―¿Nuestra? ―Preguntó Tailmon con la rabia clara y Jace rodó los ojos.

―Dime que lo tuyo no es contagioso ―Caminó hacia el interior y con la misma vara de hace un momento, empleándola como recordaba, hizo que las puertas se abrieran de ambas partes, enseñándoles el interior del templo―. No es ninguna trampa. Están en un lugar sagrado y lo único que pueden temer es que mi hermana no haya discutido con su novio.

Sin otra cosa por acotar, Jace se adentró al interior y sus dos acompañantes lo siguieron, sintiendo a la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellas.

―¿De dónde vienen? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―Preguntó Hikari mirando todo a su alrededor.

―De un lugar no hallado en el mapa humano denominado Idris y estamos aquí por un llamado de alerta. Normalmente, mis hermanos y yo nos encontrábamos en Nueva York pero a causa de unos extraños sucesos en otras partes, no sólo aquí, nos vimos en la obligación de movilizarnos.

―Pero, ¿cómo…? ―Y su pregunta quedó en el aire cuando oyeron unas pisadas furiosas encaminándose hasta donde estaban ellos.

Tailmon se puso en guardia a la espera de cualquier ataque, pero Jace le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara. Vieron llegar a un chico vestido igual que Jace pero de cabellos negros y ojos celestes, no parecía muy emocionado de verlos, eso estaba claro.

―¡¿Dónde estabas?! Llevamos horas buscándote, Ja… ―Se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver que su semejante no estaba sólo―. Dime que no lo has vuelto a hacer.

―Tranquilo que son inofensivas…, excepto el gato.

―Los humanos no son animales que puedes rescatar, maldita sea.

―Ella puede vernos ―Dijo simplemente el rubio como si eso bastara para que el llamado Alec lo comprendiera.

―Claro que puede vernos si está allí… ―Y entonces volvió a mirar a Hikari y lo miró a él y se llevó las manos al cabello, peinándoselo―. ¿No te contentas con Clary?

―¿Podrías sólo llamar a Izzy y a Magnus? Necesito hablarles de lo sucedido ésta tarde.

Alec miró a Hikari y luego a Tailmon, estudiándolas. Sus ojos acabaron en Jace para así suspirar.

―De acuerdo ―Iba a marcharse, pero antes, volvió a señalar a Jace―. Trata de no hacerlo nuevamente, Izzy está bastante molesta.

―Ya, ya, mamá.

Alec se marchó y entonces Jace terminó recostándose contra uno de los grandes pilares del templo. Hikari lo miró y sintió a Tailmon jalando de su mano.

―Si crees que esto fue una mala idea, puedo digievolucionar y salir de aquí.

Hikari sonrió a su compañera, encogiéndose hasta su altura, acariciando su cabeza con dulzura.

―Gracias, pero Noriko nos necesita, así como todos los afectados a causa de ésas extrañas criaturas…

―Demonios ―Jace habló, complementando sus palabras. Ambas lo miraron―. Lo que han visto hoy y las ocasiones anteriores han sido demonios.

―… ―Hikari iba a hablar, pero entonces voces a lo lejos, bastante furiosas, se avecinaron. Hikari se puso de pie para recibir a Alec nuevamente en compañía con una muchacha con casi su misma estatura, cabello largo y negro con las mismas ropas negras, aunque sus brazos estaban expuestos, observando en su piel los extraños tatuajes que también vio en Jace.

―¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?! ―Fue lo primero que había dicho la azabache al acercarse hacia Jace.

―Esto es importante, Izzy ―Señaló a Hikari y a Tailmon y entonces la muchacha cayó en cuenta de su presencia.

―¿Por qué hay una humana? ¿Puede vernos? ―Jace asintió y la curiosidad se leyó en su rostro. No se contuvo y avanzó hacia Hikari, quien dio unos pasos en reversa al tenerla tan cerca, sonrojándose al ser el centro de atención en la sala―. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué puedes vernos? Hueles a humana, pero…, tienes algo más.

La de cabellera larga y negra sintió que la empujaban desde las piernas y reparó en la presencia del gato con guantes que acompañaba a la joven castaña.

―¿Qué demonios es eso?

―"Eso" es un gato parlante.

―No se fíen, es toda una fiera.

Tailmon rodó los ojos y miró a Hikari.

―¿Sigues creyendo que ha sido una buena idea? Éstas personas no tienen ni la más pálida idea de nada.

―Ey, habla.

―Te lo dije, es parlante.

―Yo me alejaría de ella de ser tú, Izzy.

―¡¿Podrían dejar de verme así?!

―¿Por qué demonios hacen tanto escándalo? ―Una nueva voz se unió a la sala y todos giraron a ver a un hombre de facciones asiáticas recostarse contra el marco de la puerta, vistiendo un extraño pijamas color rosa. Cuando el hombre notó que no sólo se trataba de los acostumbrados nefilims, sino que dos almas más se encontraban en la sala, supo que había algo extraño y no sólo por el aroma a humano que rondaba el sitio―. Vaya, vaya…, ¿Jace trayendo a otro espécimen humano, eh? ¿Clary lo sabe?

El grácil hombre entró al lugar y no detuvo sus pasos hasta estar delante de Hikari y Tailmon, enfocando su maravillada atención hacia la última. Se encogió en su sitio para mirarla mejor, apreciarla y la digimon se sintió intimidada, por primera vez, mas había algo en los ojos del hombre que le tranquilizaban un poco.

―Eres un brujo… ―Susurró Tailmon y la sonrisa en el sujeto se ensanchó.

―Y tú tienes una valiosa joya en tu cola, pequeña ―Tailmon movió su rabo para mirar el anillo sagrado que se ubicaba en su punta.

―¿Cómo sabes que es una joya?

―Tú lo has dicho: soy un brujo ―Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo deje ver y ella no opuso resistencia, enseñándoselo―. Vaya…, éstas inscripciones son antiquísimas.

―¿Las conoces? ―Preguntó Hikari acercándose al hechicero.

―No las puedo leer con facilidad, pero sé que las he visto en algún libro ―Levantó la mirada a Hikari y entrecerró los ojos al mirarla―. ¿Cómo te llamas, linda?

―Hikari Yagami ―Y vio la comisura en los labios del brujo elevándose.

―Eres una antítesis, ¿lo sabías, Yagami-san? ―Habló, pero sin poder dar tiempo a que Hikari preguntara nada más, se puso de pie―. Bien, ¿alguien tendría la gentileza de decir qué sucede y por qué pasan sobre mi autoridad? Recuerden que soy el adulto a cargo, niños.

―Jace trajo una humana, Magnus ―Habló la nefilim―, creo que lo teníamos claro.

―No es una humana ordinaria.

―De eso estamos todos de acuerdo ―Volvió a hablar la mujer, mirando fijamente a Hikari, sintiéndose intimidada por sus orbes azules―. Eras tú quien estuvo ésta tarde en el edificio que atacó aquel demonio, ¿no es verdad? ―Hikari asintió―. ¿Por qué?

Las miradas de todos se centraron en ella y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al tener su atención. Apretó los puños con fuerza, no había llegado tan lejos como para no recibir respuestas.

―Hace unos días sucedió un ataque en el edificio de arte Tatsuyama, muchos han fallecido como otros resultaron heridos y he visto a una criatura saliendo del edificio y a alguno de ustedes asesinándolo. Sólo busco respuestas, la vida de muchas personas corren peligro si no…

―¿Y crees que puedes remediarlo? ―Preguntó la mujer, denotando dureza en sus palabras―. ¿Crees que tienes la capacidad de lograrlo?

―Hikari es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees ―Contradijo Tailmon. La Yagami sonrió a su compañera, pero le pidió que guardara silencio, entonces miró a la mujer.

―No tengo más que ésto por ofrecer ―Y sacó de su bolsillo su D-3― y el deseo por ayudar.

Los orbes de los nefilims como los de Magnus se centraron en el aparato que Hikari enseñó. Jace dejó su cómodo pilar para acercarse a ella y mirarlo más detenidamente.

―Entonces, ¿el Arcángel de ésta tarde…? ―Señaló a Tailmon―. ¿Eras tú? ¿Esto te ayuda a convertirte en un Arcángel? ¿Por qué soy el único que luce alarmado?

Magnus tomó el D-3 y lo observó con atención. ―¿Un Arcángel?

―Es verdad, ésta tarde vimos a uno que eliminó demonios como si fuesen simple humo ―Acotó Alec.

―¿Por qué puedes invocar un Arcángel? ―Preguntó con desconfianza la mujer.

―¿Magnus? Queremos respuestas y creo que tú sabes algo ―El hechicero devolvió el aparato a su dueña y echó un suspiro.

―Déjenme hojear algunos libros ―Señaló a Hikari―. Dime, Yagami-san, ¿hay otros como tú?

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y sólo pudo pensar en su hermano y en todos los muchachos del grupo. ¿Era momento de hablarles?

* * *

Tailmon se mantenía de brazos cruzados, conteniendo el aire y procurando aumentar su nivel de paciencia.

―Pero parece un gato.

―Pero no lo es, Izzy, ya te lo dije.

―¿Por qué luce como uno entonces?

―¿Recuerdas lo que te mostró Simon el otro día? El aparatito raro.

―¿Tamagochi?

―Sí, eso; bueno, según lo que Yagami ha dicho, sería eso, pero en grande y no se muere si no lo alimentas… ―Tailmon lo miró con advertencia―. Tamagochi no muerde tampoco.

La digimon, sentada sobre la cama de Hikari y bajo la atención de los dos jóvenes nefilims, sólo podía preguntarse cuándo regresaría su compañera, porque ella tenía un nivel de tolerancia y esos extraños estaban agotándoselo.

Tras su visita al Templo donde residían momentáneamente los nefilims, Hikari acortó que hablaría con sus amigos, los digielegidos y les pondría al tanto de la situación. Jace e Isabel Lightwood yacían allí porque Hikari se lo pidió, mientras Alec y Magnus Bane continuaban investigando el anillo de Tailmon.

La puerta se abrió y todos viraron la mirada hacia ella. Hikari ingresó en compañía de su hermano mayor, Takeru, Sora, Daisuke, Mimi, Yamato, Miyako, Ken, Iori y Koushiro y ninguno de los mencionados pareció notar a las dos personas vestidas de negro, porque para ellos, en el cuarto, no estaba nadie más que Tailmon.

―¿Entonces? ―Preguntó Taichi cruzado de brazos, mirando a su hermana―. ¿Nos dirás por qué la reunión?

Todos estaban pendientes de la pequeña castaña y ella sólo podía mirarlos a ellos y luego mirar a Jace e Isabel.

―¿Por qué está Tailmon aquí? ―Preguntó Miyako acercándose a la digimon, acariciando su cabeza y viendo el gusto en sus facciones felinas.

―Es verdad; creí que ningún digimon había cruzado con nosotros ―Comentó Takeru y Hikari lo miró un momento, como esperando a que sucediera algo. El Takaishi sonrió sin comprender a su amiga.

―¿No notas nada raro en la habitación? ―Fue la pregunta de Hikari y todos la miraron con duda. Takeru enarcó una ceja y miró a su alrededor.

―No entiendo a qué te refirieres.

―¿Por qué tanto misterio? ―Inquirió ahora Yamato, sentado junto a Mimi y a Koushiro en el suelo.

Hikari miró en la dirección en que estaban Jace e Isabel y los observó en silencio. El rubio frunció el ceño al recibir a sus ojos y avanzó hacia ella.

―¿Por qué crees que él es diferente? ―Preguntó el Herondale, refiriéndose a Takeru.

―Porque su digimon también es un Arcángel ―Y leyó la sorpresa en Jace como en Isabel.

―¿Arcángel? ¿De qué estás hablando, Hikari? ―Preguntó Daisuke.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mirar a Jace.

―¿No puedes mostrarte a ellos?

―Está prohibido ―Alegó Isabel―. De hecho, ésta reunión no tendría por qué haberse hecho.

―Buscamos respuestas, al igual que ella ―Alegó Jace y Hikari asintió.

Los niños elegidos compartieron miradas extrañadas porque veían a Hikari hablándole a la nada. Taichi frunció el ceño, pero fue Takeru quien avanzó hacia ella, para tocarle el hombro.

―¿Qué está sucediendo, Hikari?

Ella guardó silencio, pudiendo sólo mirar a Jace con súplica.

―Por favor…

Jace e Isabel cerraron los ojos y suspiraron. Esa niña tenía el aspecto de ángel y sus ojos podían sepultar a cualquiera. El que le haya agradado a Magnus desde un primer momento podía decirse que Hikari Yagami tenía una esencia distinta a la de los demás humanos.

―¿Segura que te encuentras bien? ―Preguntó Miyako, apreciando a su amiga hablando sola y mirando a la nada. Todos miraban preocupados a Hikari, hasta que una nueva voz se unió al grupo, una que no correspondía a ninguno de ellos y que les resultaba ciertamente extraña.

―Antes de que inicien con los gritos y las preguntas estúpidas, dejemos algo en claro ―Los niños elegidos vieron a Jace de pie junto a Hikari como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Todos se pusieron de pie y en alerta al ver a las dos personas vestidas de negro, preguntándose en qué momento entraron―, no somos malos, no queremos hacerles daño y si quieren culparle a alguien, cúlpenle a su amiguita que ve cosas que no debería.

―Gracias ―Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa y Jace esbozó una con autosuficiencia.

―¡¿Por qué están esas dos personas aquí?! ¡¿Hikari?! ―Chilló Taichi sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella levantó sus manos a su hermano para intentar calmarlo.

―Déjenme explicarles, por favor… ―Y así lo hizo, a pesar de la reticencia inicial de algunos, escucharon a Hikari y su relato sobre el derrumbe del edificio y todo lo que vio―. Ellos llaman a Angewomon un Arcángel, un tipo de ángel de rango superior entre el reino angelical y creí que, al ser compañera de un digimon tipo ángel me daba la capacidad de poder verlos, pero…

―Yo no pude ―Corroboró Takeru, comprendiendo el punto de su amiga. Ella asintió y entonces el Takaishi miró a Jace y a Isabel―. ¿Humanos y ángeles? Vaya…, creí que sólo eran historias de fantasía.

―No toda la literatura fantasiosa es mentira ―Habló Isabel por primera vez delante de los elegidos.

―No viene al caso hablarles de eso, Izzy ―Comentó Jace―. Casi se mojan en los pantalones al vernos, ¿te imaginas si les dices sobre los vampiros, hombres lobos o brujos?

―¡No nos hemos mojado los pantalones! ―Carraspeó Daisuke. ―Espera…, ¿los vampiros existen?

―Como sea, somos nefilim y dejamos Nueva York por una actividad demoniaca inusitada ―Habló Jace, pasando por encima de la duda de Daisuke―; fue un llamado a todas las bases del mundo a otras partes porque los que preservaban dichos lugares, o fueron asesinados o están desaparecidos.

Un crudo silencio se instaló en el ambiente y pareciese que nadie se animaba a romperlo. Ellos comprendían lo que implicaba la palabra "pérdida" y aunque muchas cosas no estaban claras para los elegidos, sabían por lo que estaban pasando.

―Comprendo lo que dices, pero, ¿en qué parte entramos nosotros en la ecuación? ―Habló Yamato, rompiendo el silencio con su voz y ganándose las miradas de todos.

―Yamato ―Nombró Sora con pesadez, quizá molesta por la pregunta tan fría que hubo lanzado.

Hikari dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la pelirroja y negó con la cabeza, diciéndole que no había problema con nada.

―Los signos inscriptos en el Anillo Sagrado de Tailmon fueron reconocidos por uno de ellos ―Habló la Yagami y su digimon enseñó su cola ausente de anillo―. En éstos momentos, el brujo Magnus Bane está buscando información referente a ello y es posible que haya una relación entre ambos mundos…, entre los nefilims y los digimons.

―No lo entiendo ―Dijo ahora Mimi―. ¿Cómo podrían tener relación si los digimons son seres digitales, mientras que ellos son…

―Nefilims, no es muy difícil.

―Lo siento ―Ofreció la Tachikawa―. No comprendo dónde entrarían en relación.

―No están relacionados estrictamente como nosotros y el mundo digital ―Acotó Koushiro entonces―. Podría decirse que no es una relación paralela, pero podría tratarse de otra forma ―Pensó un momento en sus palabras―. Los digimons son datos almacenados desde tiempos inmemorables y han habitado de una manera paralela a nuestra dimensión… Hikari-san ha hablado sobre demonios atacando en nuestro mundo y aunque sólo tenemos conocimiento por medio de películas y ficción, la relación entre el mundo mortal y el espiritual es intrínseco…

―El mundo espiritual es como una capa que rodea al mortal ―Acotó Isabel y Koushiro asintió.

―Exactamente…, comprendemos que la relación entre lo espiritual y material se da de manera más directa, mientras que el digital y material es paralelo…; ahora bien, el digital y el espiritual no tendría relación como ninguna de las anteriores, pero el primero, conjunto de datos, números, signos, puede recrear universos y es por eso que tiene relación con el material, porque de alguna u otra manera, es semejante.

―¿Podrías ir al punto, Koushiro? ―Preguntó Taichi sin comprender.

―Lo que Koushiro-san quiere decir es que el mundo digital recrea cosas de otras partes y eso explicaría por qué hay digimons del tipo celestial o demoniaco ―Acotó Ken, hablando por primera vez y pudiéndose notar incómodo, pues muchos recuerdos de tantos digimons malignos volcaron a la memoria, como la experiencia de hace años y no solamente de cuando el Digimon Kaiser había pisado el digimundo.

―Es verdad que no tienen relación estrictamente directa con lo que está sucediendo ―Habló Jace de pronto―, pero tenemos dudas sobre la procedencia de lo que ustedes llaman digimons, principalmente luego de ver a uno de ellos eliminando demonios.

―¿Cuándo…? ―Taichi miró a Hikari y la vio sonrojarse―. Lo de Fuji TV… ―La vio asentir―. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

―No estaba segura de lo que había visto, pero ahora soy consciente de lo que le sucedió a Noriko puede seguir sucediendo si no se hace un alto a todo esto.

―En el hipotético caso que les ayudemos, ¿cómo sabemos que podemos hacer algo al respecto? ―Habló Yamato―. Comprendo que Hikari lo pudo lograr porque su digimon es del tipo celestial, pero sólo Takeru tiene esas mismas características, pero no ha podido verles… ¿Qué posibilidad tenemos de no estar perdiendo el tiempo?

―Hermano… ―Takeru comprendía la preocupación de Yamato a pesar de sus frías palabras.

Jace sonrió y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

―He allí el problema…, no te daremos porcentajes porque no sabemos cuáles serán los resultados. Son libres de ayudarnos, ni siquiera Yagami está obligada a hacerlo. No queríamos involucrarnos con humanos porque ya tenemos suficiente con estarles salvando el pellejo cada tanto, así que no se hagan problema.

Taichi y Yamato fruncieron el ceño al oír sus palabras. Ninguno de los elegidos les sentó amigable el comentario de Jace.

―¿Salvarnos el pellejo? ―Preguntó el mayor entre los Yagami, mirando con desafío a Jace―. ¿Derrumbar un edificio, matar personas y mandar al hospital a centenares más es lo que tú llamas salvar el pellejo?

―No se gana la guerra sin sacrificios.

―¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ―Explotó Daisuke, levantándose de su sitio.

―Ustedes son sólo niños que quieren jugar a salvar al mundo… ―Jace se dirigió hacia la ventana e Isabel lo imitó―. Nunca han tenido que tomar decisiones importantes en su vida, así que no esperen que las cosas sean siempre color de rosa.

―Jace ―El aludido miró a Isabel y suspiró―. Mejor nos vamos.

Hikari avanzó hasta ellos.

―Esperen, yo puedo…

―No, Yagami ―La cortó Jace de pronto y ella lo miró con duda―. Te devolveremos tu anillo, pero mejor si no te involucras más de la cuenta. Oh y no traten de hablar de esto con otras personas…, claro, si no quieren que los miren como retrasados mentales.

Y sin otra cosa más por aportar, los dos nefilims desaparecieron del sitio. Hikari apretó los puños con fuerza. Quería creer en ellos, pero ella tampoco quería hacer sacrificios, no quería que Noriko y los demás heridos sean sólo el precio que se debía pagar siempre.

Ella no estaba lista para eso.

* * *

Cuando Takeru la había llamado no esperaba que sus palabras fueran "te estamos esperando", ni mucho menos había imaginado que, al salir de su departamento se encontrara con el Takaishi, Daisuke Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji y Miyako Inoue, todos ellos con su D-3 en manos y un plan ideado para cambiar las cosas.

―No creí que quisieran involucrarse ―Fueron las palabras de Hikari y no mentía. Tras el encuentro entre los nefilims y los digielegidos, no creyó que alguno pudiera considerar una idea semejante, pero allí estaban con ella.

―Ese tal Jace _nosequecosa_ nos ha tratado como inútiles y no se lo pienso permitir ―Dijo Daisuke cruzado de brazos.

―En realidad nos motiva más la idea de proteger a nuestro mundo ―Comentó Ken.

Hikari sonrió y asintió a sus compañeros. Miró a Tailmon y vio su sonrisa. Volvían a sentirse fuertes, volvían a tener el apoyo que tanto buscaban. Era verdad que quizá lo mejor era no involucrarse, pues ya no se trataban de digimons ni nada semejante; la lucha había subido de nivel en esos momentos y el precio que podrían pagar iba a ser bastante alto.

Pero mirando el rostro de sus amigos y la determinación que hallaba en ellos, Hikari sabía que echarse para atrás no era una opción viable para los digielegidos. Y quizá fue el por qué acabaron siendo llamados.

―¡Chicos! ―Oír la voz de Iori los hizo voltearse a verlo. El castaño corría en dirección suya, con la desesperación plasmada en su rostro. No tuvieron tiempo de preguntar qué sucedía, pues el menor en el grupo les enseñó su teléfono móvil con las últimas noticias siendo trasmitidas―. Hubo otro atentado.

Y por "atentado" comprendían que el ataque había dado inicio.

―Debemos llamarlos ―Dijo Takeru entonces y todos asintieron a sus palabras.

Era momento de llamar a sus compañeros a la batalla.

* * *

Una bandada de demonios alados, semejantes a gárgolas, pero en mayor medida, se abalanzaron hacia Jace. No recordaba una conglomeración demoniaca como lo era aquella desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Tomó su cuchillo Arcángel en mano y la blandió como si de una espada se tratara, cortando cuellos a medida que tenía la oportunidad. Se montó sobre uno de los demonios alados y penetró la punta de su arma en su cabeza escamosa, dándose a la huida antes de que el cuerpo del demonio se estrellara contra el de otro.

Isabel controlaba a los demonios terrestres, con la ayuda de su cadena de plata empleada cual látigo, fue ahorcando a unos cuantos mientras los apuñalaba con su propia estela. El material de su látigo era veneno para ellos y podía ver su piel echar vapor al sentirse carcomerse por éste. Sonrió de costado y se abrió camino con la facilidad que sus habilidades asesinando demonios le daba.

Alec, por su parte, fue derribando a otra tanda de demonios que venían del cielo por medio de su arco y flecha; su velocidad sólo había incrementado con los años y la puntería, adiestrada para poder lanzar tres flechas de una sola tirada. Los demonios caían a sus pies, mas necesitaban de refuerzos para hacerles frente.

―¡¿Dónde demonios están Goldwine y sus hombres?! ―Preguntó molesta Isabel. Sabían que la buena racha no les iría por siempre si los demonios no dejaban de aparecer.

―¡Están lidiando con sus propios problemas! ―Respondió su hermano, Alec. ―Dijo que vendría en cuanto terminaran de limpiar las calles de Kyoto. Los demás no están en distintas situaciones.

―No los necesitamos, estamos bien ―Y apenas terminó la frase, unos rapiñadores subieron a la superficie moviéndose a una velocidad asombrosa, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. ―¿Es enserio?

El número de enemigos iba creciendo y aunque Jace no se hacía para atrás, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el agotamiento llegara a ellos.

―¿Por qué hay tantos? Nunca hubo en ésta cantidad ―Alegó Isabel.

―Al parecer el infierno quiere alardear de secuaces nuevos.

Entonces una cantidad de flechas provenientes del cielo cayó en picada acertando a varios demonios que convulsionaban en el suelo antes de volverse nada. Los nefilmis observaron las flechas blancas y brillantes, nada más para corroborar a quienes tenían sobrevolando el cielo.

Dos arcángeles llegaron en su ayuda. Jace miró a sus espaldas y vio a los niños elegidos acompañados de unas bestias que no recordaba haber apreciado más allá de libros, una gigantesca ave roja con cuernos, un ankilosaurio muy extraño y dorado, una rara bestia azul parada en sus patas traseras y un hombre insecto.

―Ok… Ya puedo decir que lo he visto todo ―Comentó Jace echando un suspiro cansino. Miró a Hikari entonces y se acercó a ella. ―¿Qué hacen aquí? Les dije que se mantuvieran al margen.

―También vivimos aquí y defenderemos nuestro hogar ―Fue su respuesta, sin un ápice de duda en su voz. Jace esbozó una sonrisa ladina y volvió a mirar a los dos arcágeles. ―Angemon y Angewomon los ayudarán con los demonios. No te preocupes por nosotros.

―No iba a hacerlo. Sólo traten de que los demonios no lleguen a ustedes; ya es difícil que un nefilim se sane de una herida provocada por ellos, así que si aprecian sus vidas…

―Ya, ya. ¿No tenías que proteger al mundo y esas babosadas? ―Soltó Daisuke mirando de mala manera a Jace.

―Sí que te buscas los mejores amigos ―Comentó rodando los ojos, alejándose de ellos.

Hikari y Takeru observaban a sus digimons luchando junto a los nefilims y por cada flecha que lanzaban, el suelo iba llenándose de demonios caídos, pero no significaba que dejaran de llegar. Era como si hubiese un foco de atención que los atraía allí.

―¿Crees que se debe a Angemon y Angewomon? ―Preguntó Hikari a Takeru pero él no sabía qué responder. Podía ser una gran posibilidad, pero, ¿acaso los demonios no se retiraban cuando veían las de perder?

―Ellos se mueven por simple instinto, no piensan… ―Razonó el rubio.

―Es como si ya estuvieran programados a atacar sin otra posibilidad ―Aportó Ken.

―Sea lo que sea, lo mejor será mantenerse alejados de esas cosas ―Y luego de que Miyako haya dicho eso, unos demonios superaron el área de retención que protegían los nefilims y los digimons celestiales.

Los digielegidos echaron a correr entonces, movidos ante la idea de ser presa de esas cosas desagradables. Flamedramon, Ankylomon, Aquilamon y Stingmon los hicieron frente, mas pareciera que esos demonios se sobrecargaron de energía y su fuerza se había hecho brutal. Los digimon lograron retenerlos lo suficiente, pero no sabían por cuanto tiempo.

―¡Hikari! ―Había dicho Angewomon al verlos ser perseguidos por los demonios y fue un momento de distracción el que sirvió para ser herida por uno de los demonios que sobrevolaban los cielos.

―¡Angewomon! ―Hikari detuvo su huida al ver a su digimon cayendo al suelo. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos y quiso correr en su dirección.

Uno de los rapiñadores logró evadir la barrera de los digimons y se lanzó a por Hikari. La castaña se hizo para atrás, sin embargo, los dientes del reptil hincaron su piel y la echaron al suelo. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta. Los colmillos del demonio prevalecieron sólo un momento antes de desaparecer por obra de Jace, quien asesinó al demonio.

―Hikari, mírame ―Mas la chica no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, la visión se le hacía borrosa y su cuerpo temblaba, casi convulsionando en sus brazos. ―Maldita sea… Te dije que te mantuvieras al margen.

Recostó a Hikari en el suelo. No tenía mucho tiempo, la vida de los humanos era distinta a la de los nefilims que podían soportar el veneno de un demonio por un tiempo determinado, mientras que los humanos morían en cuestión de segundos. Sacó su estela y dudó un momento.

―¡Hikari! ―Takeru llegó hasta donde Jace y su amiga herida. ―¡¿Qué harás?! ―Le preguntó preocupado de verlo empuñando su estela.

―No se me ocurre nada mejor que esto…

―¡Jace! ―El aludido levantó la mirada cuando oyó la voz de Magnus llegando a ellos. El brujo cargaba un libro bajo su brazo y sólo se detuvo cuando vio a Hikari en el suelo. ―¿Qué sucedió?

―La mordió un rapiñador.

Magnus se agachó para estar a la misma altura que los dos muchachos junto a la joven, miró la estela en la mano de Jace.

―¿Crees qué…?

―¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó Takeru sin disimular la desesperación que traía encima. ―¿Pueden salvarla?

―Las runas no son tolerables para los humanos ―Explicó Jace. ―Sólo los nefilims pueden soportar las runas, pero los humanos mueren si las reciben.

―Esa es la cuestión ―Habló Magnus. ―Hikari Yagami no es una simple humana. No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Dibújale un _iratze_ , de prisa.

―Pero…

―¡Hazlo! ―Y Jace dibujó la runa de sanación sobre el brazo herido de la joven. Takeru lo apreció como un tatuaje que se hacía con su piel y quemaba parte de ésta.

Unos segundos transcurrieron con Hikari aun temblando y la herida engraveciéndose a su paso. El silencio en ellos se instauró hasta que el cuerpo de Hikari dejó de temblar, pero su piel comenzó a resplandecerse y con él, los rastros de la herida desaparecieron.

―¿Qué…?

―Es igual a cuando teníamos siete años… ―Meditó Takeru al apreciarla así, recordando cuando el emblema de Hikari se había manifestado en su cuerpo, iluminándolo.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―Preguntó Jace.

―Ésta niña es una balanza ―Comenzó Magnus y lo miraron. ―Ella no es una simple humana porque su cuerpo es como una balanza que debe equilibrar luz y oscuridad, el bien y el mal se desarrolla dentro de ella. Eso explica por qué los demonios vienen a montón… La buscan a ella.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó Takeru y Magnus le enseñó el libro que traía, abriéndolo y en donde figuraban algunos de los símbolos que Takeru aprendió a ver desde que tenía siete años, desde que el digimundo los había llamado, desde que había sido partícipe de una historia mucho más grande que él.

―El Anillo Sagrado que hace evolucionar a Tailmon es sólo el legado de lo que representa Hikari. Ella es como un nexo, como una balanza que vincula dos mundos y no hablo del digital y el material…

Magnus levantó la mirada y los otros dos lo imitaron. La sorpresa de ver cómo los demonios escapaban o desaparecían despavoridos, como si hayan sido espantados, los enmudeció. Jace volvió su vista a Hikari, aún con los ojos cerrados y aún con la luz desprendiéndose de su cuerpo.

Esa niña tenía una tarea mucho más allá de ser protagonista de una historia con bestias digitales… Esa niña llevaba algo dentro suyo, algo que la relacionaba con su mundo, con ángeles, con demonios y con la luz y oscuridad.

* * *

Hikari fue abriendo los ojos de a poco, recibiendo la luz del exterior, acostumbrándose a ésta con dificultad. Ver el techo blanco, ajeno a lo que ella recordaba de su propia habitación, la hizo preguntarse tantas cosas, pero antes de poder formular algo, sintió cómo alguien yacía dormido sobre sus piernas.

Se enderezó con dificultad y vio a Taichi con la cabeza recostada sobre sus piernas. Sonrió ante la imagen de su hermano y acarició sus cabellos. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta en donde se encontraba. No era su habitación, sino que se hallaba en un cuarto de hospital.

―¿Hikari? ―Su hermano se despertó al sentirla moverse y sólo cuando espabiló completamente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. ―¡Hikari! ¡Estás despierta! ―Y la abrazó entonces, aferrándose a ella como si se fuese a escaparse en cualquier momento. ―¡No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos porque no despertabas!

―¿No despertaba? ―Preguntó ella confundida y sólo allí su hermano se separó para mirarla mejor. ―¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

―Casi una semana ―Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron de par en par al oírlo decir esas cosas. Ella buscó a sus padres y preguntó por ellos cuando no los vio. ―Regresaron a casa porque necesitaban dormir, descansar. Hemos estado acampando en el hospital los últimos días.

―Pero…, ¿cómo? ¿qué me pasó? ―Y una punzada en su brazo derecho llamó su atención. Ella levantó la manga de la bata que la vestía y se sorprendió de hallar un tatuaje con un símbolo muy extraño, como si se tratara de una letra, pero no sabía lo que significaba.

Entonces los recuerdos fueron volcándose a su memoria, todos y cada uno de ellos llegando como un torrente de agua acaudalada. Desde el derrumbe en el que varias personas, incluyendo Noriko, acabaron heridas, el demonio siendo asesinado por Jace, cuando fue hasta el Templo antiguo en donde residían los nefilims y la batalla junto a éstos.

Todo.

―Hermano… ―Vio a Taichi sonriendo y acarició su cabeza con ternura.

―A veces olvido que eres mi hermana, porque el ir por tu impulso no lo has heredado de la cigüeña ―Ella sonrió también y se abrazó a su hermano. Un momento así, en sus brazos y trató de contener las tantas emociones que en ella habitaban. ―No vuelvas a aventurarte sin mí.

―Tú te has hecho para atrás.

Él sonrió y se alejó para mirarla y desordenar sus cabellos.

―Es verdad… Lo lamento ―Un momento de silencio hasta que Taichi recordó algo. ―Por cierto, Noriko recobró el conocimiento y ya está fuera de peligro.

―¿De verdad? ¿Puedo ir a verla? ―Preguntó ella, alejándose para mirarlo.

―De eso nada, la que tiene que estar de reposo eres tú ahora ―Sonrió al ver a su hermana encogerse de hombros. ―Llamaré a papá a avisarle que ya estás despierta.

―Hermano… ―Ella lo detuvo antes de que él se marchara. ―¿Cómo está Tailmon? ¿Y los otros chicos?

―Todos están bien. Los digimons están en el departamento, descansando y Tailmon fue atendida por el padre de Sora en cuanto le avisamos sobre lo sucedido.

―Gracias ―Dijo Hikari más relajada. ―Y…, ¿los nefilims?

Taichi enserió un momento su rostro. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar al recibir una llamada. Le hizo un gesto que tomaría la llamada y antes de salir, le señaló algo sobre su mesa de luz, para luego retirarse a hablar en el pasillo.

Hikari miró en dirección que le había indicado su hermano, encontrando una carta con un sello en ella. Frunció el ceño con curiosidad y la tomó. El sello parecía ser una runa, comenzó a comprender cuál era el patrón de diseño de éstas, y al abrir el sobre, se encontró con dos pasajes de avión rumbo Nueva York y una nota dentro.

" _Si sigues teniendo dudas, sabes dónde encontrarnos"._

Sonrió.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
